Nightmares
by SkipPer13
Summary: Jace tries to explain why hewants to investigate the Edison group, Clary doesn't want to listen. That night she has a nightmare she hasn't had in a while does it have anything to do with the two kids?


-Jace

"Clary, please." I was trying to get her to understand my reasoning. "If we find out whether the Edison group is working for Valentine..."

"Why do we need to risk our lives to find that out?" She yelled at me. "What happens if they are working for Valentine?" Clary asked looking away.

I tipped her face up so it was level with mine and I smiled, "Then I guess we will have some more to add to our list of enemy."

A small smile crossed her face, "That list is getting to be a bit long don't you think?"

I brushed away a stray hair and smiled hugging her close. "Everything will turn out fine, I promise," I told her.

She nodded with a smile. "Jace?" She asked.

"Hmm?" I hummed into her hair.

"I've been having some bad dreams lately... umm, could I sleep here tonight?"

I tilted her head upward, "Yeah that's fine." I walked her to my room. She sat on my bed as I went to my closet, "Here, you can wear this for tonight."

"No, I couldn't..."

"You will because you will be using my bed tonight and with those clothes," I gestured to the clothes that had gotten all dirty at the club. "You will ruin my bed."

A smile crossed her face, "Of course you would be worried about your bed getting dirty at a time like this."

I smiled at her, throwing the shirt to her. "Just go take a shower and change."

"If I'm sleeping in your bed where will you sleep?"

"With you."

Her face became red as she blushed with embarrassment.

I laughed, "I'm just joking. I'll sleep on that couch," I pointed to my leather couch.

"I can't just take your bed."

I shook my head, "Nah I tend to fall asleep on the couch more often than not lately, so don't worry about it."

She nodded and headed to the bathroom. When the door closed I changed into a pair of clean shorts and shirt and laid down on the bed_. I guess I can take a shower in the morning,_ I thought to myself before falling into the darkness of sleep.

-Clary

_"Run Clary! Clarissa! Clary you have to get a out of here!"_

_Why won't that voice be quite I'm trying to sleep. I can't sleep with him screaming at me. _

_The voice came again, "Clary, please you to go." The voice sounded very familiar and it kept getting closer as it yell to me. "Clarissa!" A odd sound reached my ears, but I ignored it_

_Keeping my eyes closed I yelled to the voice that I now realized who it belonged to, "Jace, please I'm trying to sleep..."_

_"NO!" Jace yelled now shaking me by the shoulders. The weird sound came again, but this time I found that it was a man's laugh. My eyes flew open, it wasn't a happy laugh it was more of an evil, sinister laugh. "Clary, you have to go. It will kill you, not even I would be able to defeat a demon at this level."_

_I went to get, but suddenly Jace was no longer standing over me. I saw him flying through the dark night air and he landed in a heap a few feet away from me. _

_"Jace! Jace are you ok." I tried to get up, but a figure appeared in front of me. That sinister laugh escaped the lips of the figure._

_The air felt heavy and the dark room grew darker at the man started walking toward me. "Well, well, it's been a while since I've seen you."_

_"Agramon," I whispered. He had taken the form of a man with slick black that stood in spikes. He wore all black with a teeth that were as sharp as any carnivore and they gleamed white that would have any actor fall flat on his face with envy. _

_He smile, "Ahh, you remember me."_

_"How could I ever forget?"_

_"Run," Jace groaned before Agramon could answer. Agramon turned toward Jace and lifted his hand. Something black shot from his hand and before I could figure out what it was Jace began to scream and I looked over to see a sword with a black handle was pierced through Jace's Stomach. Blood streamed out of the wound and more ran out of his mouth. _

_A scream broke through my lips as Agramon laughed._

My eyes flew open as the scream followed me out of my dream. No my nightmare. I tried to stop screaming, but when I looked around me all I could see was blood.

I closed my eyes so that I could draw away from the scene.

"Clary, open your eyes." Jace's voice reached my ear. He shook me pulling me all the way out of the dream. When I looked him in eye he spoke to me in a gentle voice, "Your okay, it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real."

I looked up at him, "That doesn't mean it wouldn't be possible for it happen." New tears ran down my cheeks.


End file.
